Xemnas
Xemnas is Xehanort's nobody and the superior of Organization XIII. Despite his original name being Xehanort, he uses an anagram of the alias used by his Heartless, the alias being Ansem. He uses the element of nothingness, and wields aerial blades. A Test Xemnas first appears in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, arriving at Hollow Bastion. The Princesses of Heart sense his incredible power, and Sora and his friends go to the abandoned area where they fought Maleficent to investigate, and soon encounter Xemnas. At first he is intangible, passing through Sora, surprising him greatly, as well as causing him to experience many of his memories in rapid succession. Sora asks who the man is, and Goofy wonders if it is Ansem, and though Xemnas says he is familiar with the name, he does not clarify his connection how (all the while, he speaks through his mind, rather than physically). He then launches an energy attack at Sora, who manages to deflect it (with some difficulty). Xemnas remarks how Sora looks like "him", and that he is not complete, all of which confuses Sora. He then attacks Sora, intending to test his power. Afterwards, it seemed that he had been defeated, but then just shrugs it off. He finds Sora fascinating, and says that they will one day meet again and disappears, but not before making an ambiguous comment on how he is but a "mere shell". They meet again True to Xemnas' words, he and Sora meet again at Hollow Bastion, accompanied by Saïx, Xigbar, Demyx, Xaldin, and Luxord (although all of their faces are hidden by their hoods, and do not directly face Sora). They taunt and mock him, only furthering Sora's desire to defeat them. Xemnas makes an empty joke about how he thought they could've been friends, and then leaves. The Heartless Invasion Xemnas is not seen again until the Heartless invasion, where he appears looking down upon the Heartless army that had temporarily halted in the Great Maw. King Mickey, upon seeing his face, immediately remembers just who's Nobody Xemnas is: Xehanort, the apprentice of Ansem the Wise. Xemnas than runs off, and King Mickey gives chase, though Sora, Donald, and Goofy are impeded from following by the Heartless. After an exhausting battle, the three make their way to the cliff overlooking Villain's Vale, finally catching up with the King. Sora demands to know where Riku and Kairi are. Xemnas claims to know nothing of any "Kairi", but for Riku, Xemnas tells Sora to ask his King. Then, he vanishes into a corridor of darkness, but not before King Mickey follows him in. Kingdom Hearts Xemnas again appears in the World That Never Was, standing upon the highest tower of the Nobody castle, asking Kingdom Hearts to share its power with all Nobodies. Saïx then appears, asking whether Kingdom Hearts is complete. Xemnas says it will be soon, and allows Saïx to end their game and finish off Sora and his companions. After all Organization members save for himself had been eliminated, Xemnas comes to greet Ansem the Wise, who had been attempting to digitally seal Kingdom Hearts away. The former pupil of Ansem mocks his teacher, stating that he is the source of all Heartless, for inspiring him to go where Ansem himself did not dare to venture. Though Ansem admits that his foolishness was the source of much misery, he questions Xemnas on how all this was what he had been seeking. Xemnas says it is that and more, and reveals he plans to create a brand new world, one heart at a time. He admits he thought that Ansem would praise him, but instead only held him back, consumed by the jealousy he had for his student. But he understands that Ansem was not able to control his heart. Ansem scoffs at this, stating that they both claim to understand the heart, but actually know as little about it as they had in the very beginning. He declares passionately that Xemnas will fail and so will his world, and tells Riku to finish what he had started, and says farewell to the King. Then, the machine Ansem had been using explodes, and Xemnas retreats just as the bright light envelops the area. The explosion also caused severe damage to Kingdom Hearts, causing countless hearts to rain down upon the world, which would transform into Heartless upon touching the darkness that coated the world. Sora and the others then travel up to the very top of the tower, where Xemnas is lamenting over the damage done to Kingdom Hearts. He asks the three Keyblade wielders to fetch him more hearts, and when they refuse, he asks why they hate the darkness. King Mickey responds that they don't hate the darkness, but just that it's "scary". But he knows that the world is made of both light and darkness, and then wonders why they really are afraid of the darkness. Riku adds that it is because of who is lurking inside that darkness. Xemnas then asks another question: if they accept the darkness, yet live in light, why do they loathe those who are nothing, having been turned away from both the darkness and the light? Riku answers that it's because they endangered the worlds, and Xemnas tries to justify it with the fact that they had no choice. However, Sora does not believe this, stating they had no remorse over the actions anyway. Xemnas chuckles, stating that it is very true, and proceeds to face Sora one on one in an arena of nothingness, with Memory's Skyscraper towering above them. Xemnas appears defeated, returning Sora to the Castle That Never Was, but Xemnas is still alive and well, having gotten to Kingdom Hearts. Sora and the others try to stop him, but it is too late, and Xemnas disappears behind the final door. Fortunately, the worlds created a door for Sora and the others to enter, for they wanted them to be the guardians of their destiny. They then follow Xemnas into Kingdom Hearts, but they see that Xemnas has taken its power and transformed the realm into a place resembling the World That Never Was. He says that their hearts have led them to their deaths, seeing that it may be worth following one's heart, and takes note of it, before hurling a building at them. This causes Kairi and Mickey to be separated from the others, but even so, Sora and co. defeat Xemnas. He thinks that he needs more hearts, more rage, but Sora tells him that hearts are more than just anger or hate, and asks if he remembers, which he doesn't. With the help of Naminé, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the King get safely to Destiny Islands, but before Sora and Riku can follow, Xemnas attacks once more, summoning a gigantic mechanical dragon. After another difficult battle, Xemnas takes Sora and Riku to a realm of nothingness, with Xemnas wearing a robe representing both light and darkness. He says that if both light and darkness are eternal, then so too must be nothingness. Riku and Sora says this is true, but that does not mean Xemnas is eternal. The two then share a very close battle, but Xemnas ultimately loses, and fades back into darkness like all his other companions. Personality Being the creator of Organization XIII and the oldest of the Nobodies, Xemnas is truly emotionless. He claims that this allows him to have a clear understanding of the heart, but in actuality it has warped his mind into believing that only anger, hatred, and other negative feelings make up a heart. Not to mention, his lack of emotion gives him absolutely zero remorse over his actions, as well as the loss of the other members of the Organization. The only thing he truly cares about is Kingdom Hearts and his desire for a true existence, and even laments when it is damaged. The Superior Xemnas, as the superior, is the first member and creator of Organization XIII, all other Nobodies under his control. But though he is the oldest member, he is also the most powerful. He is so powerful, in fact, that Marluxia would dare not face him even with the support of Axel and Larxene until Sora was completely under his control. Even more, Vexen immediately complied to Marluxia's wish to eliminate Sora when he made the empty threat that he would report Vexen's failure to the Superior. In Battle As the leader of of Organization XIII, he wields the element of nothingness, and uses aerial blades, two lightsaber-like weapons that form in his hands. He moves about the battle field with eerie grace, possessing incredible acrobatic ability that when combined with his weapons, makes him a deadly force. In addition, Xemnas can shoot dagger-like versions of the Aerial blades in rapid succession, become intangible for short periods of times, create powerful spheres of nothingness, create barriers, and use an attack called "Invitation to Nothingness", which slowly drains a person's life force until they die. When given the power of Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas has a much larger repertoire of techniques. Along with superior versions of old techniques, he wields a gigantic blade, capable of covering large areas with amazing force in one fell swoop. In addition, Xemnas can use all previous Organization member's weapons (though the CoM members' are noticeably absent) with ease. He can even hurl entire buildings at his foes, as well as change the entire environment to his liking. Finally, when Xemnas goes into his final state: his normal appearance garbed in a black and white robe, his abilities become far beyond that of his usual self. He can create an actual clone of himself, being able to fight competently as well as draw Sora and Riku's attention away from his real self. He can also summon a torrent of white and black thorns, much like Twilight Thorn. But perhaps his greatest ability in this appearance is to form a pitch black world, and then summoning thousands and thousands of aerial blades that surround their target, forming a dome, and then immediately barraging them from all sides. Videos BD9B-NpeiLM Xemnas First Battle (KHII) Category: Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix Category: Kingdom Hearts II Category: World That Never Was